A Haunted Past
by Pari
Summary: Alex discover some shocking family secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted Past**

"You don't belong here. It's all a lie, it's not right!" The young girl covered from head to toe in a sheer sheet yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "You don't belong!" She bolted upright in her bed, her body glistening with sweat, her breath unsteady more like pants. That had been the third time in a week that she had experienced the dream, yet she didn't know what any of it meant, and with her visit home coming up, she didn't have time just yet to try and sort it all out. Alex Moreau lied back against her pillow, closed her eyes, and tried to go back to a peaceful, and hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

"All packed," Rachel said as she brought down the last of her bags, sitting them at the base of the stairs. The two men standing there, who had been grabbing the luggage and loading them into the waiting cars outside, now stood waiting for the last of the bags to load.

"You sure this is all?" Nick Boyle asked as he lifted two duffle bags on each shoulder, and then two other suitcases in both hands. "Cause it looks kind of light." Nick said sarcastically as both Rachel and Philip chuckled at him.

"Hey I assure you everything in those bags are essentials for me." Rachel said stepping into the foyer, following Nick out the door to ensure he loading her bags correctly. Philip smiled after them before he shifted his attention to the body now descending the stairs.

"I was just coming up after ya." He said smiling sweetly at his friend. "All packed an ready ta go?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything, I hope I do anyway. Tanya will kill me if I don't bring all the things on her list." Alex said with a tired smile that matched her tired eyes, which Philip noticed.

"Well it's her wedding, she just wants it to be perfect."

"Yeah I…ahhhhhhh." Alex spoke as she gave into a huge yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Philip questioned. Alex simply shook her head not going into details.

"I think I'm just stressed with this very sudden wedding and all. And then there's the fact that I have never met my future brother-in-law, adding to my stress."

"I'm sure he's a great guy, you Moreau woman are quite intelligent with your decision making, and so long as he makes Tanya happy, right?"

"I guess," Alex mumbled. "So, is everyone else ready to go?"

"Yeah actually we were waiting on you. Ah and Derek called he said he won't be able to make it, the meeting in London will probably take another week."

"Another week? Just for a budgeting report?" Alex asked.

"Seems so. Come on we should be getting on the road."

center#/center

"And then," Tanya said through her giggles. "Alex holds up her hands as her evidence that she had not put her hands in Grandma Roses sweet potato pie, as she was instructed not to. Mind you it was all over her face and mouth, where she had stuck her face into the pie." Tanya said erupting into another fit of laughter, as did all of the others in the room, all except Alex who sat quietly smiling at her sister's merriment. "See she figured she wasn't disobeying Grandma Rose's request, for she never actually…"

"Put her hands in the pie!" Nick, Rachel, and Philip all said together, each laughing.

"I really don't remember that." Alex said as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips, sipping at it.

"Well, you were about 6 at the time, so it's understandable that you don't." Tanya said still giggling as she sat close to her fiancée, Michael Richardson a successful businessman in the real estate industry.

"Oh I'm loving getting all the dirty and very blackmail worthy information about Al, here." Nick said with a devilish twinkle in his eye as he looked at Alex, who sat beside him. "So please do go on with the stories."

"Oh no, lets not or I may have to start quoting word for word from somebody's diary." Alex proclaimed as Tanya cast wide, fearful eyes at her younger sister.

"You wouldn't dare." Tanya exclaimed as a smile played on her lips.

"Now this is something I think I'd be interested in hearing." Michael said as he lean over and kissed Tanya's temple and rubbed her back in a loving manner. Alex wiggled her brow at her sister, daring her to continue her banter into the life of 'Alexandra Moreau'.

"Actually it's getting late, and we have a wedding to get on tomorrow." Tanya said quickly changing the subject, knowing full well her sister would rat on her. "So, Alex, you and Rachel are in your old room, and Philip and Nick, you guys can have my old room, Michael and I will be in Grandma Roses room." They all nodded their approvals and stood from the dining table and made their way to their assigned quarters.

center#/center

"So do you want the bed by the door or by the window?" Rachel asked as she buttoned up her pajama top. Alex looked up from her spot at her vanity, where she had been sitting pinning up her hair for bed.

"Oh the bed by the window, if you don't mind. I use to love staring out at the stars before drifting off to sleep. " Alex said as she stood and made her way to the window.

'Fix it, only you can. It's not right!' The young child screamed, again pointing at Alex, who stared out the window in horror at the being out beneath the maple tree. 'Please, make it right, only you can.'

"Alex, did you hear me?" Rachel asked her friend who stood stiffly with her back to her, gazing out the window. "Alex?" Rachel then moved beside her touching her, causing Alex to jump a little. "Hey, what's wrong, did you see something out there?" Rachel asked as she now looked out at the tree herself. Alex returned her gaze to the tree but only saw the darkness that surrounded it.

"No, its nothing." Ale said with a small forced smile.

"Ok, well I was telling you that I was going to go make me some tea, and was asking if you cared for some."

"Oh, no thank you," Alex said still staring out at the tree. "But I will go downstairs with you." She added quickly, not wanting to be by herself. This had been the first time the ghost child had appeared to her while she was awake.

center#/center

"She covered and said it was nothing, but I'm telling you Philip, she was scared. It was written all over her face, and she tossed and turned all night. She even awoke suddenly from a nightmare, and when I asked her did she want to talk about it, she just brushed it off. I'm beginning to really worry about her." Rachel said as she and Philip sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast and drinking coffee. Tanya and Michael had been up and out running errands since dawn, making last minute preparations for their wedding which would be later that evening. Alex had take Nick out to a nearby lake, showing him where she spent most of her summer days swimming. Which left Rachel and Philip with the house to themselves.

"I too have been noticing that Alex hasn't been getting much sleep lately. I asked her about it and she said it was stress, which is understandable, with Tanya's sudden wedding." Philip said as Rachel nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I'm sensing something else here. After hearing the stories Alex has told me about Tanya, the wild child and black sheep of the family, I just don't think Alex was all that surprised to learn that Tanya was going to marry a guy she had just met. No, I think it's something else."

"And just ho do you intent on getting her to tell you about it?"

"Well, I'm not." Rachel said with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"I was hoping you would speak to her, try to get her to open up, she's closest to you, and then there's the rules of confessions you live by." Rachel added with a smile, which Philip returned.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Man it must have been cool to live here." Nick said as he skipped another pebble across the small lake, he and Alex now stood on the bank of.

"Yeah it was pretty great. I have spent many long days out there." Alex said nodding her head towards the murky looking water. "And some hot nights as well." Nick arched his brow to this statement.

"Oh don't tell me you were skinning dipping." Alex's smile broadened. "Really now, I gotta tell you Al this visit it totally killing this good girl, image I have of you as a young girl." Alex giggled at him.

"I was a good girl, in grandma Rose's eyes anyway, but I had some moments."

"Oh do tell." Nick said with a bright playful smile on.

"Well…"

"Hey you, you there, whatcha'll doin out cheer." A voice called out and both Nick and Alex turned to see a haggard old woman standing on the edge of the nearby wood. She looked to be in hr late sixties. She was dressed in a dark robe and had he head wrapped in a turban like attire. "That there be private property yous standin on." The woman declared.

"Yes, we know," Alex spoke as she and Nick moved closer to where the woman stood glaring suspiciously at them. "It belongs to my family." The woman's eyes narrowed a bit at the news, studying Alex's face.

"And who that be, Cherie?"

"The Moreau's. I'm the youngest, Alexandra." The woman's eyes grew larger as she now clutched her heart.

"Lordy, lordy…you shouldn't be here now, not now. You don't belong cheer any mo." The woman proclaimed, peaking Alex's interest.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked moving even closer. The woman vigorously shook her head as she backed up some.

"No, no, you don't belong. Now the spirit's they gone come a callin, no peace now, no peace." I woman babbled.

"Spirits, you mean the little girl? The one wrapped in the sheet?" Alex asked and the woman quickly placed a hand to her mouth, as if to stifle a scream.

"You seen her?"

"Yes I've been dreaming of her for a week now, and last night," Alex paused noted that Nick was staring at her baffled. "I saw her outside my window."

"She's seekin her peace, and you the only one who gone give it to her. You never shoulda come back to dis place." The woman said as she turned and stalked back off into the woods.

"Wait, what are you saying. What does she want, and why me?" Alex called after her.

"She's gone." Nick said as she now stood beside her. "So these dreams, what does this spirit say?"

"She's yelling at me, saying I don't belong. I get the impression that she's blaming me for something, but I don't know what."

"Come on, let's get back to the house. We got a few hours on our hands, let's take a drive out to the New Orleans house, and use their control room to investigate." Alex nodded as she continued staring after the old woman.

* * *

"I swear you Moreau's are just too clean." Nick said as he sat at the computer terminal, staring up at the screen that showed the criminal records of Alex's grandparents and Parents. He hit a key to move to the next page. "Whoa! Ok not all of you." Nick stated causing Alex to look up from reading some news clippings she had gotten from the net about her families property, hoping she might come across an article about a young girl's death on the land, or possibly the lake.

"Is that real?" Alex asked, setting the papers down and moving to stand behind where Nick sat.

"Fraid so." Nick confirmed as he leaned in resting his elbows on the table.

"Thief, assault, forgery…this can't be right Nick. She never said anything about any of this." Alex said as she looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Embezzlement, racketeering, kidnapping…I would have told you either if I were her."

center#/center

"So, everything is being delivered and set up at the church as we speak. We have our preacher, well priest." Tanya said smiling at Philip who smiled back. "Thank you by the way for marrying us, and on such short notice." She said happily as she, Philip, Alex, Rachel, and Nick now sat out on the porch sipping on tea. "And in just a few short hours I'm going to become Mrs. Michael Richardson." Tanya's smile spread to the idea.

"Who the woman who lives on the land next to ours." Alex asked cutting in off the topic. "An old woman, kind of looks like one of those Voodoo priestess that use to read our hands at the carnivals that set up every year." Tanya's smile faded as she now stared down at her glass of tea.

"That would be Lady Jazelle, and you shouldn't go talking to her, or listening to any of her voodoo nonsense." Tanya said nervously, now sipping from her glass, as she looked out over a nearby field.

"Who said I spoke to her?" Alex asked taking note of her sister's odd behavior. Tanya was acting as if she were afraid of Jazelle. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I'm not nervous, I just don't want you going over there getting into any troubles with that old witch. Some believe she is truly powerful. No one knows much about her, and remember Grandma Rose always told us to stay clear of her. She's just a mystery."

"Yeah a lot of that's going around," Alex said as Tanya looked to he curiously.

"Meaning what?" Tanya asked.

"Ah…I think we should…" Nick said as he began to stand, Rachel and Philip followed suit, all entering the house, leaving the two sisters alone.

"Meaning why didn't you ever tell me you had a criminal record, a very long one at that?" Alex said and Tanya's mouth instantly went dry.

"How…"

"I've been having dreams lately, and then Nick and I ran into Jazelle out by the lake this morning, the things she said to me were the exact same things the ghost said in my dreams."

"Ghost, what ghost? And why the hell were you looking at my criminal record, they were supposed to have been sealed, I was a minor at the time."

"The Legacy has a lot connections, I just wish I didn't have to find out that way. And I wasn't checking on you in particular I was investigating. This ghost in my dreams, Jazelle knew her, at least she spoke as if she did. Jazelle said it's a spirit seeking peace, and that only I can give it to her. So I did a search of our family and our land, thinking that maybe the ghost died here, but I found nothing. Well nothing except your records. Why didn't you ever tell me Tawny?"

"It was a long time ago, and it's not something I am exactly proud of. Mostly I didn't want to shame Rose."

"So she never knew?" Alex asked and Tanya shook her head. "It wouldn't have made a difference if she had known, she would have still loved you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, I am. I mean I know now and I still love you." Tanya smiled at her sweetly. "I just wish you had told me. I don't want any more secret between us ok?"

"Yeah…uh…ok then, I guess I should tell you that I sleep with one of your ex-boyfriends," Alex's eyes widened at this news. "Dean Johnston."

"No way," Alex said as Tanya bit back a smile as she nodded her head. "You little tramp you." Alex said through a smile and a chuckle.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, we never got real serious anyway, and when he realized I wasn't gonna 'put out' he moved on." Both smiled. "So, you sure about this?" Tanya looked at her questioningly. "This getting married to a guy you just met and did even have the decency to bring home so your sister could meet him, are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life, nothing has ever felt so right to me."

"I'm glad." Alex said smiling. "You deserve it, and he better treat you good, of I'll have to put a root on him." Tanya chuckled. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit, get some beauty sleep before the big event." Alex said now standing and making her way to the door.

"Ok sweetie, but don't over sleep, I'm gonna need you at the church at 6 sharp." Tanya announced still seated in Rose's old rocking chair. Alex simply nodded and then entered the house. She went directly to her room, closing the door behind her. She moved to her vanity, looking at the tired, ashen looking woman staring back at her. Suddenly the ghost child appeared in the mirror, and then everything in Alex's world went dark.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel address the form reappearing in the kitchen where, Rachel, Nick, and Philip sat chatting. "Tanya said you were lying down for a nap, couldn't sleep?" The woman standing before them looked at them briefly as she moved to the backdoor. "Alex?" Rachel called to deaf ears and then looked back to the men sitting across from her. They all watched as Alex walked out the door and headed to the path that lead down to the lake. They stood and followed her trek. When they arrived through the brush and out to the lake, they found Alex standing by the only tree closes to the lake, a Willow tree. They watched curiously, still approaching her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Nick asked as he moving to go to Alex, but Rachel swiftly grasped his arm.

"Wait Nick, look at her. I think she's sleep walking."

"Out by a very large lake, not a good idea." Nick said trying again to move to where Alex stood underneath the tree.

"Let's just see what she's going to do first." Rachel said still holding his arm firmly, and they watched in silence. Suddenly Alex fell to her knees and began digging and clawing at the ground beneath the tree. Concerned and shocked by her actions, the others moved to her swiftly, just as Tanya appeared behind her.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked and then her eyes fell to where Alex sat digging up the ground. Her heart clutched in her chest at the sight and she too moved to her sister. As they all reached her they became stunned by what they saw. Nick instinctively pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed out, walking off a bit to get a better signal. Philip went about saying a prayer. Alex stopped her digging and looked around bewildered by her surroundings.

"Where…" She began to speak and then her eyes fell to the body that lay in the shallow grave she had just dug up. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly stood. The body appeared to be that of a small child, wrapped in the tattered remains of what looked to be a sheet.

"Ya gone and done did it now," A voice called from the edge of the wood and all eyes fell to the old woman who stood there. "It's completely broken now, no goin back, now it's time for the truth." Jazelle said staring directly at Tanya. "It needs to be told now, that be de only way now, only way." With that she turned and once again disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"How is she?" Nick asked as Rachel rejoined them in the kitchen.

"As well as can be expected, after what just happened." Rachel replied and then moved to the back door. "They're still out there?"

"Yeah, it's obvious that this was a homicide, being that the body was buried where and the way it was, I think they are probably making sure it wasn't a serial of some sort." Philip supplied. Rachel shivered at the thought as her eyes suddenly locked eyes onto Tanya, who stood out by the path that lead to the lake and body.

"What is Tanya doing out there?"

"Don't know she's been out there the whole time, I tried to get her to come in but she insisted on staying out there. This must have shaken her as much as it did Alex. I mean living here all this time and never knowing that, what looked to be a child was buried right where you played at. And I'm sure they're both wondering who she is and who put her there." Nick said as he drunk his cup of black coffee.

"And how do the police plan on doing that exactly, finding out how long it's been out there?" Rachel asked.

"Oh they have ways, also they have the help of the Legacy, which I offered." Nick said. "They've already taken the body to the Coroner, where he'll do his exam, and then they'll take it to the New Orleans house, for a more thorough examination." At that moment Alex entered the room. "Alex, hey sweetie you should be lying down." Nick said as he now stood before her.

"Can't, I need answers and I think I know someone who has them." Alex said as she moved past her friends and out the door.

"You guys hang here with Tanya, I'll go with Alex." Nick said as he flew out the door behind her.

"Wait but where is she going?" Rachel called after him as he rushed pasted a baffled Tanya who was wondering the same thing herself.

* * *

"I been spectin you." Jazelle said as she sat on the porch of the shed like house, which both Nick and Alex figured used to be slave quarters. She sat in a rocking chair, gently swaying as she puffing on a corn pipe.

"Then you know why I'm here?" Alex said as she took the chair across from the old woman, with Nick moving just behind her to lean on the railing of the porch.

"I know you shudn't be here, never shuda came back cheer."

"Why?"

"Cause now it's out, dee spell's broke. I don't know what that means yet, but I reckon we all gone know soon enough." Jazelle answered calmly as she looked out over the horizon.

"What Spell?" Nick asked before Alex could.

"Ask yo sista." Jazelle said looking directly at Alex.

"Tanya, what does she have to do with this?" Alex inquired now a little worried that something was going to happen to her sister.

"You just go ask her."

* * *

"I guess we can say the wedding is off." Rachel said from her spot in the backdoor frame, staring out at the men with dogs and the divers that were going to comb the river for more bodies.

"Yes, by a couple of day at least." Philip confirmed having already spoken with Tanya on the matter.

"Hey!" Rachel called out, opening the door to the two approaching forms.

"Where's Tanya?" Alex asked brushing past Rachel, with Nick close behind.

"Ah, she's with Michael in the den, I think." Rachel spoke to Alex and Nick's backs as they walked out towards the den. Rachel and Philip swiftly followed suit.

Alex was the first to enter the den, finding Tanya and Michael cuddled on the couch. "Do you know who that body is Tanya?" Alex asked point blankly, causing the figures on the couch to look up stunned. "Jazelle says I should ask you."

"I told you not to listen to that old witch Alex."

"I know, which is why I'm asking you."

"I… I don't know what…" Tanya began to babble.

"You're lying." Alex quickly cut in, folding her arms across her chest.

"E…excuse me." Tanya said with mock shock on her face.

"You're lying," Alex repeated calmly. "You always stutter when you're lying."

"I…I'm not…" Tanya continued stumbling over her words. "I don't have to sit here, a…and listen to this." Tanya said as she stood defiantly. "I can't believe you're going to let Jazelle put nonsense in your head.

"No actually it wasn't Jazelle, but the ghost, the ghost of that child that was buried out there that put the thoughts in my head, Jazelle just made some sense out of it for me." Tanya face paled at the knowledge.

"Y…you saw her?" Tanya asked a bit nervous.

"No, I never did actually see 'her' face nor did I mention that it was a girl. Tanya tell me what the hell is going on, who was that girl out there?" Tanya looked at her with wide frightened eyes, which caused Michael to stand up beside her.

"Alex, she told you already, she doesn't know. You should back off now." Michael stated, but Alex never looked at the man.

"Tanya," Alex repeated now studying her sister intensely. At that moment a knock came to the door, causing everyone in the room to jump a little. Philip was closest to the door and so he moved to open it.

"I have a report for a Mr. Boyle." A young deputy said as he entered the doorway, removing his hat as he did. Nick moved to the man.

"I'm Nick Boyle," He said and the man handed him a sealed package, before nodding to and then leaving. Nick opened the package which housed a folder with the medical reports for the body found. All eyes locked on him as they waited.

"Well what does it say?" Alex asked and Nick slowly raised his eyes to her with utter shock plastered on his face. Tanya in turned slowly sat back on the couch and buried her face in her hands, as Michael moved in and began rubbing her back as comfort. "Nick?"

"After they determined how long the body had been out there and the age of the child, they did dental testing. They went back twenty-six years to cross reference, and they found a match." Nick said and then took a deep breath.

"So who is it?" Rachel asked growing impatient.

"A six year old girl name Alexandra Moreau." Nick finally announced as all except Tanya looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Alex said breathless, feeling as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. "That's not right, it can't be."

"No, of course not sweetie," Rachel said as she moved to Alex wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders. "We'll take it back to the Legacy house and run our own tests."

"Oh God, I didn't know, I didn't know." Tanya moaned from her spot on the couch, was she looked at her hands as if they had betrayed her in some way. All eyes in the room now stared at her. "But…it can't be true, I…" Tanya continued ranting as she stood.

"What is it honey?" Michael asked now standing beside her, trying to comfort her. Tanya rebuffed him, pushing him away and heading back towards the kitchen. Alex moved right behind her.

"What are you talking about Tanya, what happened?" Alex called after her sister who was now moving out the back door and running to the path leading to the lake. The others followed her, not wanting to leave her alone in her current state, and also hoping to get some answers. They found her sitting near the open grave alone all the law enforcement had left already, feeling they weren't going to find anything else.

"It just can't be right, I did everything the way I was suppose to, what went wrong? I don't understand." Tanya spoke, but mainly to herself.

"You was messing wit powers you had no biznez messin wit. I shouda known better when you came asking for that spell."

"What spell, will you just tell me already?" Alex said growing irritated. "What does this have to do with the body found here and with me? What's the connection?"

"Dee body there was the body of Rose's youngest grandchile, Alexandra." Jazelle answered.

"That's not possible, I'm Alexandra." Alex said a little shaken by Jazelle's claims.

"Yes, that you are." Jazelle said.

"Wait a minute, how can they both be Alex?" Rachel interjected asking the question all were dying to know.

"She doesn't remember any of it." Tanya said from her place still by the grave, as she stared down into the hole.

"Naw, this Alexandra wouldn't member, she won't made yet, not til afta." Jazelle said as she moved up behind Tanya, who was now crying. Jazelle place her hand on Tanya's shoulder. "It's time to tell Cherie, that be dee only way to find peace now." Tanya took a deep sigh.

_**Flashback**_

"Wait!" The little girl called out as she raced down the path.

"I will not." The bigger and older girl called back.

"But you're goin too fast." The little six-year old child said, slightly out of breath.

"Then you should go back up to the house and sit with Grandma Rose."

"But Grandma said I could come with you," The child answered, causing the older one to stop, roll her eyes and fold are arms across her chest as she waited until the little girl to caught up. "Why you always got to follow me any how. I'm a woman and you're just a kid."

"You aint no woman, Tanya, you just twelve." The child who had now caught up said with a chuckle.

"Yes and compared to you, that's a woman." Tanya said flipping her shoulder length hair and then began to spread the sheet she had brought to lay out on.

"Why don't you like me?" The little girl asked as she plopped on the sheet.

"Because, you're a pest."

"I gonna tell grandma…"

"Yes my point exactly. Alex, you're always whining and crying about everything, especially about something I did, and Rose always baby's you and punishes me. You're such a cry baby."

"I not a cry baby." Alex said pouting as her eyes began to water a little. Again Tanya rolled her eyes. "I a big girl."

"Really?" Tanya said a smile crossing her lips. "Ok 'big girl' why don't you climb the willow tree then, if you're not scared." Alex looked up at the tree, which was gigantic to her standards. "It's ok if your are scare, babies tend to get scare of big trees." Anger flashed across Alex's face.

"I not a baby, and I not scared." She said as she stood and moved to the tree. She began to climb and climb, not really looking down at her progress. After she had gotten near the top of the tree she stopped. "See I did it Tawny, look." Alex said proudly as Tanya turned to look at her.

"Good, I guess you're not a baby then. Now all you have to do is climb down." Tanya said with a huge smile, as Alex's eyes grew wide. "What you're not 'scared' are you?"

"No," Alex said defiantly as she began to descend the tree. Tanya giggled as she lay back on the sheet, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the lake. After a few moment of what Tanya thought to be blissful silence as shrill cut in. Tanya quickly turn and her heart froze at the site before her.

**_End Flashback_**

"You were so still, and the way your neck was turned didn't look right." Tanya said as her tears continued to fall, as did Alex's. "I was so afraid it was my fault I know that, and Grandma Rose would never forgive me if she knew. So, I knew I had to fix it somehow and then I remember the stories Rose use to tell us about the old voodoo lady that lived in the wood next door, and how she was powerful and had zombies that she raised from the dead. That we should never go over there, but all I could think of was that she could bring you back." Tanya said as she for the first time looked up at Alex from her seat on the ground. "So I wrapped you in the sheet and buried you here, but only because I didn't want someone coming a long and finding you, not before I could bring you back, I swear to God." Tanya said directly to her sister. "And then I went to Jazelle."

"She asked a whole lota questions bout raisin the dead, I told her of some spells even showed her one of my books, but I never thought anything of it, not til I noticed that book went missing."

"I took it, and used one of the spell you spoke of, and when you appeared here, alive I was so happy. I had brought you back and you didn't seem to remember what had happened, actually you couldn't recall anything past that moment, which I covered by telling Rose that you had attempted to climb the tree but fell and hit your head. So that explained the memory loss, and no one ever questioned it again."

"Wait, she just materialized here?" Rachel asked and Tanya nodded her head. "Then why was there still a body?"

"Cause she didn't resurrect her, she copied her." Jazelle answered, causing everyone including Tanya to gawk at her. "Dee spell she used was one I used for those who want their loved one to come back after years of being dead. Their bodies are already long gone, so I can only make a copy of them; their body, essence, spirit, and soul, that why dee body materialized as you say, instead of crawling outta dee grave."

"So I'm not the real Alex Moreau." Alex stated nearly choking on the words.

"Naw, you be as real as the resta us. You still you, just alive." Alex simply looked down at the grave with confusion in her eyes.

"But why would she, the ghost child appear? I mean is that a common side effect of the spell used?" Philip now questioned.

"No, that never happen befo, I reckon it be because the spell was done by a child, who knew nothing of the voodoo religion, or maybe because of dee way the child died. I think it's cause she wanted you to have forgiveness." Jazelle said to Tanya.

"So she came back to tell me she forgave me?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"I think she never blamed you, it was an accident. She wants you to forgive yoself."

"Why now?" Alex spoke. "Why did she appear now and too me?"

"She be you, and you be her, you dee same, connected. As for dee why now, I think yo grandma's death is dee reason. She had powers too, never used dem though, unless she felt she had to. I reckon she put a spell on this place herself, keeping the bad stuff; spells and that sort out, but also…"

"Keeping those cast here, within." Alex finished and Jazelle nodded.

"When she died dee spell began to dissolve, I figar it's all gone now."

"So what happens now?" Nick asked.

* * *

"Is she still in her room? Have you spoken to her yet?" Philip asked Rachel as she re-entered the room, where everyone except Alex and Tanya were sitting. Rachel shook her head, with a slight frown on her lips.

"No, I can hear her crying but she won't open the door, and Tanya isn't much better."

"I better go to her," Michael said as he stood and left the room.

"I still can't believe it, Alex isn't really Alex but a copy? It's all confusing." Nick said as he leaned back with his head resting on the back of the couch.

"Poor Alex, I mean learning that your entire existence is a lie." Rachel said sighing heavily as she took the seat next to Philip, who reached out and began massaging her knotted shoulders. At that moment Alex entered the room, with her bags.

"Alex, honey…" Rachel spoke softly as she again stood.

"Don't call me that." Alex said in a low voice as she looked down at the floor, where she set her luggage. Rachel then got silent, not knowing what to say. "I'm leaving…"

"Well, wait up, we'll pack our things and we can head out then." Nick said as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm leaving alone." Alex said looking at him, throwing him a small smile. "Please Nick," She cut off his impending protests, holding her up hand. "I want to be alone right now."

"Where will you go?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, and I don't know when I'll be back…if…"

"What do you mean 'If'?" Nick asked as he moved in front of her. "Al,"

"That's not my name, that's not me. I don't know who I am." She said as fresh tears and sobbed escaped her.

"That is who you are." Tanya spoke as she entered the room. Alex simply glared at her. "You're my baby sister, and I love you."

"You love me, all you've ever done is lie to me, my whole life is a lie. I'm something you created, I'm a spell. How could you?"

"Alex," Tanya said as she moved closer.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alex screamed, causing everyone to jump and take a step back. "I have no claims to that name, I have no right to use it. You put it on your sister's gravestone. You bury her properly, like she should have been twenty-six years ago. I'll think of new name for myself, how bout 'Rose', she's not really my grandmother I know, but I loved her and she loved me, and I don't think she'd mind if I used her name." She said smiling sadly and then lifted her bags again, and made for the door.

"Al…Rose," Nick said as he followed her out the front door and out to one of the cars they had rented. "Come on sweetie don't leave, we'll work through this, please stay." She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with so much pain that Nick had to swallow back his own tears.

"I've made up my mind Nick. I'll call you in a few days, I promise. Now please, please just let me go." she spoke softly and he stepped back away from the car. she opened the door and then swiftly leaned over and gave Nick a goodbye kiss, before getting in and speeding off, leaving everyone to stare after her.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew he was there somewhere in the darkened corner, cloaked behind the smoke that filled the bar. She had felt his presence ten minutes into her journey three days ago. Him being there angered her and endeared her and it made her feel annoyed and safe all at the same time.

"Hey honey…" A gruff and slurred voice called out to her, but she didn't look up at the man seated on the barstool beside her.

"I'm so not in the mood buddy, keep on walking." She said before finishing off her first bottle of beer.

"Why you uppity bit…" The sentence ended with a loud crash. She still didn't look up but she greet her new guest, now seated on the stool next to her.

"Hello Nick." She spoke and then drank from the fresh bottle of beer the bartender had given her.

"Hey A…Rose," Nick corrected as he too gulped from his bottle. They then sat in comfortable silence.

**0000**

"Wow, you waited a whole ten minutes before coming after me," Rose said as they trekked from the bar to the motel just across the street, a place she had called home for the past two nights.

"Actually it was three minutes, since I knew where you were headed I had time to stop off and gas up the stang and grab something to eat."

"Please don't tell me you have a GPS somewhere on my car." She said as she stopped to glare at him.

"Well I didn't put it there, its standard issue on all legacy members cars. You'll have to take that up with Derek when we get back." Nick stated throwing his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"IF I go back," She mumbled under her breath but Nick heard it yet said nothing, he knew now wasn't the time. "So where are you staying?" Rose asked as she unlocked the door to her motel room. Her eyes followed to where Nick pointed. "You've been sleeping in your car?"

"You got the last room," He stated.

"In New Orleans?" She shot back.

"No, but I wanted to…"

"Keep an eye on me." She finished his statement as she moved to her bed and plopped down upon it. "Fine, you can stay here but I'm keeping the bed." She said as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I'll just grab my bag." Nick said as he headed back out.

Nick's words barely registered and when she slowly opened her eyes to acknowledge him she found herself looking up at a star filled night sky, through the branches of a large tree. She tried to move, to sit up but felt as if she were being restrained, and when she looked down at her arms she discovered her body was mummified in a white sheet.

"Only you can make it right," Jazelle's voice rang out and when she looked up again she saw Jazelle standing over her, and it was then that she realized she was in a large hole, a grave. She struggled to free herself but her movements only seemed to tighten her bindings. When she looked up again to where Jazelle had been standing, she saw herself but as a child. She saw 'Alexandra' giggling down at her, the child then began to push dirt into the grave atop her. And the only thing she could do was scream…

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Rose screamed out as she bolted upright in the bed. Her screams caused Nick to jump up from his spot on the floor. She looked frantically about the dark room until her eyes locked on to Nick's

"Hey…hey its ok it was just a dream." Nick consoled as he now sat on the bed beside her, cradling her in his arms. Rose clung to him crying but very happy that he was there; that this was one of the many nightmares she had been having, that she didn't have to endure alone.

"She's burying me Nick, she's is burying me alive." Rose moaned out in despair.

"No Alex," Nick spoke softly, forgetting to use her 'new' name. "It was just a bad dream. You're safe, I've got you." He spoke into her ear and she seemed to calm a bit.

"God, Nick I think she wants me to take her place, but I can't, how would that even be possible?"

"I don't know, in the morning I think we should head over to the New Orleans house and do some research." Nick suggested.

"No, we have t go see Jazelle."

"Jazelle, why?"

"She was there too, in my dream. She was still telling me that I'm the only one who can set thing right. So maybe she can tell me how I'm suppose to do it."

"Ok, we'll go first thing the morning, you think you'll be able to sleep?"

"Maybe…if you sleep up here with me." Rose replied coyly.

"So long as you promise not to snore." Nick joked with a smile; one Rose matched.

"I do not snore, Mr. Boyle." She said to his back as he moved to retrieve his pillow from the floor.

"Fine," Nick conceded as he settled into the bed next to her. "Then there's really big rat in here making a lot of noise."

"Why you…" Rose giggled as swatted her pillow across Nick's head

**00000**

More here at 'The Legacy Files' URL can be found on my user page here!!


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

"I never thought I'd see you again Cherie," The old woman who sat in her rocking chair smoking on a pipe spoke out as Nick and Rose stepped up on her porch.

"How can I stop this Jazelle?" Rose asked.

"I think ya know how, ya gots to give her what she wants." The old lady answered as she looked past the spot where Rose stood, off towards the miles of old cotton fields.

"I think she wants me dead,"

"Sho nuff," Jazelle nodded.

"I don't understand, If I die that won't bring her back, or would it?" Rose moved closer to Jazelle and kneeled down beside the rocking chair. "Would that bring her back, if I died?"

"That's not an option, Alex." Nick spoke out for the first time and purposely used her true name.

"Nick please, if my death will bring that child peace then…"

"Then what, you're going to go kill yourself? You just expect me to be ok with that?"

"I have to do something Nick or I'm going to lose my mind."

"It aint gon make no difference Cherie. I took a close look at dat spel yo sister used to bring ya back. She on another plane, yous alive. If ya die then you just be dead and she still gonna be on that other plane, trapped foreva."

"So there's nothing that can be done to end this." Rose said in a defeated tone.

"Yes, ya gots ta give her yo life." Jazelle said as she now looked at Rose."And ya gots ta take her life back."

"I don't understand."

"Yous Alex Moreau after, she Alex Moreau befo, but yous both Alex Moreau, Chile."

"I think I understand now, I am Alex Moreau" Alex said with a smile and Jazelle smiled back at her as she nodded her head.

"Well explain it to me because I don't get it." Nick said and Alex gave him her full attention.

"It's like we're the same person, but split. She's Alex before she died and I'm Alex after being revived. Our souls were split, that's why I don't remember anything before the moment I awoke under that tree, and the reason why the other Alex is still a child."

"Yo sister tried her best to fix things, but she don't got the gift, not like yo Grandma Rose had, not like you gots."

"Can you fix it Jazelle, make us whole again?" Alex asked as a new hope filled her.

"Yes, but wes gon need yo sister too, and de other Alex's body."

"It's still at the New Orleans house, I'll just make a call." Nick threw out and then pulled out his cell phone as he stepped from the porch and walked back towards their car.

"Will this work?" Alex asked Jazelle.

"Yes Cherie, if the other Alex is willing. She's very angry wit chew ya gonna have ta get her ta understand ta go along willingly, otherwise she gon go on haunting ya forever." Alex cringed a little at that thought.

**

* * *

**

0000

* * *

She entered the house in a hurry and was greeted with two familiar faces. "Alex, sweetie we were so worried about you," Rachel said as she moved and enveloped Alex in a tight embraced.

"Are you ok?" Philip asked as he hugged Alex after Rachel released her.

"Yes, I'm fine I'll tell you guys about everything later right now I need my sister, is she here?"

"Yes she's where she's been since you left two days ago," Michael spoke as he entered the living, just as Nick entered the house.

"The New Orleans house will bring the corpse back here their ETA is in about 30 minutes." Nick said.

"Back here, wait why?" Rachel asked what Philip and Michael both were wondering.

"We'll explain it all later, right now I need to talk to Tanya." Alex said as she moved pass Michael and headed to Tanya's bedroom. She didn't bother knocking before she entered. "Tanya, I have to talk to you."

"Alex, Oh God are you all right?" Tanya asked as she bolted up from her prone position on the bed.

"I'm fine but I understand now what's happening to me and I know how to fix it, but I need you. You have to help me."

"Help you how?"

"We have to perform that spell again." Alex announced and Tanya's eyes widened in fear as she began to shake her head.

"No, no we can't."

"We have to, it's the only way I'll have peace Tanya. This time Jazelle will do it, but she says you have to be there. Please Tanya." Tanya looked at the pleading face of her sister and for a moment for finally nodding her head in agreement. "Ok let's go, we have to meet Jazelle out under the tree, where it all happened."

**

* * *

**

0000

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean it didn't turn out so great the last time." Philip said as he stood with Rachel, Michael, and Nick, while they all watched Jazelle setting out the supplies she brought and then positioned Alex and Tanya.

"It's something that Alex feels she has to do, and it's much better that the other option she devised." Nick replied.

"Which was?" Rachel asked, curiously.

"Suicide, she was willing to give her life if it would bring the other Alex back." Nick answered. "So, I'd say this is the better choice, though equally crazy."

"We be ready now," Jazelle announced.

"How can you be sure that Alex's child spirit will show up?" Tanya asked what had float through the other's minds as well.

"Cause yo sista's here, and her child spirit is never far behind her," Jazelle said as she pointed just behind where Tanya and Alex stood together, and they turned to find the child spirit behind them. They quickly moved away to stand with the others.

"She doesn't belong, she shouldn't be here." The spirit said and then raised her hand and pointed her finger at Alex, while letting out a deafening squeal. Alex suddenly began to cough and act as if her airway was being constricted. She began to claw at her throat, trying to fight off the invisible hand squeezing at her neck.

"Alex," Nick called out as her body crumbled into his arms. The others looked on in horror as they watched the life being sapped out of Alex's body.

"No, little bit!" Tanya yelled out and Alex's child spirit instantly ended its attack on Alex and turned to Tanya.

"Tawnie?" The spirit called out as it tilted its head a bit and stared at the women in front of it.

"Yeah little bit, it's me. Please don't hurt my sister."

"I'm your sister." The spirit stated as it stomped its foot a bit and threw out a slight pout.

"I know you are, but so is she."

"She's not support to be here." The child spirit declared again as she glared to the spot where Alex lay semi-conscious in Nick's arms.

"That's not her fault little bit, it's mine I brought her here."

"But why, don't you love anymore?"

"Oh God, yes sweetie, yes I love you more than anything. That's why I bought you back at least that's what I tried to do. I know you don't remember but you got hurt, you fell from that tree," Tanya explained as she point up at the tree behind them. "You died and tried to bring you back to life, but I didn't do it right and a part of you…you got left behind. I made a mistake and I'm so sorry you were left behind but we're all here to fix it, to bring you back."

"You can bring me back?"

"Yes we just have to make you whole again." Tanya stated but could see the spirit didn't understand. "You see you're Alexander Moreau my baby sister and so is she, you're the same. But you two got split apart." She used her hand, placing them together and then pulling them apart, to demonstrate her meaning. "We just want to make you whole again." She said as she brought her hands together again.

"Will I be alive again and can I leave here?" The spirit asked and Tanya shot a questioning look to Jazelle. Jazelle simply nodded her head in reply as she moved to the child corpse that rested beneath the tree.

"Yes once you're whole again you can, and you'll be grown up too." Tanya said with a smile. "And you're taller than me now." She added and the spirit giggled in glee.

"So you can't call me little bit anymore." The spirit said.

"You will always be my little bit, so will you let us help you? Please."

"Will it hurt?" The spirit asked for the first time showing the vulnerability of a child. Tanya again looked to Jazelle for an answer but the old woman was kneeling over the corpse under the tree with her eyes closed, chanting mumbled words.

"No it won't hurt and I'll be right here with you." Tanya said and the child smiled and then rushed into Tanya's waiting arms, and wound her arms snuggly around Tanya's neck. Suddenly Tanya and the spirit became surrounded by a blinding light. The other's looked on in fear and awe as Alex's body vanished from Nick's arms and the corpse vanished from its spot under the tree. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, the blinding light dispersed, to show Tanya and an adult Alex hugging each other. Tanya was the first to pull from the embrace, she cried out in happiness to see a grown up Alex looking back at her.

"Hey Tawnie," Alex said using the nickname that she hadn't use since before the accident.

"Hey little bit, are you ok?" Tanya asked as the others gathered around them.

"Yeah I think so," Alex replied.

"So the Child's spirit is gone?" Nick inquired.

"No, I'm here, I'm whole and I can remember." Alex answered.

"Remember what?" Rachel asked.

"Everything the accident even things that happened before the accident."

"Dats cause you whole now," Jazelle said as she turned and headed towards the path back to her home.

"Thank you Jazelle, thank you so much." Tanya called out to the shadows Jazelle had disappeared into. She then focused her attention back to Alex and once again pulled her into a tight embraced as they both melted into tears of joy.

**

* * *

**

0000

* * *

A knock came to the door but it didn't pull her from her current task. "Come in," she called out over her shoulder which was buried inside her closet.

"Alex, key you ready to go?" Nick called out as he stuck his head inside her bedroom door. He scanned the seemingly empty room until his eyes fell on Alex's backside sticking out of the closet.

"Just a minute Nick,"

"Did you lose something?" Nick asked as he fully entered the room and moved to kneel beside Alex, while peering into the closet to see what she what she was doing.

"Sort of. I have all these memories of things that I didn't recall before, and I remember when I was five or so I hid something in my closet. I got it!" She said triumphantly as she leaned her body out of the closet and held up a jewelry box.

"What is it?" Nick asked with a smile. Ever since her 'new' resurrection Nick had noticed that Alex's behavior had changed a bit. She seemed more carefree and happy and he enjoyed seeing her that way.

"This box contains the most precious treasures in the whole wide world." Alex answered excitedly as she opened the box to reveal the treasure inside, which were several Mardi Gras Beaded necklaces, some marbles, a pink hair barrette, and dried up wild flower.

"Wow, that's…wow." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Alex laughed and she playfully punched his arm. "This stuff is pretty impressive when you're five."

"I bet, so how are you holding up?" Nick asked as he reached out and tugged on one of her loose curls.

"I'm good," Alex said as she smiled. "At first it was a bit overwhelming. My mind and my senses were suddenly flood with these images, sounds, even smells. But I feel, I know it's gonna sound so cheesy, but I feel complete."

"I'm happy, because I can actually see just how happy you are. So you ready to hit the road we've got a long drive ahead of us."

"Drive? We're not taking the jet back?" Alex asked.

"I felt like driving, Rachel and Philip are gonna fly back. I had hope for you company I didn't think you'd mind. I'm sorry Al, I should have asked you first, and especially after all you've been through. You know what Rachel and Philip left about 15 minutes ago, I can call them and have them hold the jet for us."

"No, it's ok I don't mind driving. I'm not in a hurry to get back to work, and I definitely don't mind the company." She said with a smile. "I'm all packed would you mind carrying my bags down for me while I say my goodbyes?"

"Sure, take your time," Nick said as he moved to her luggage, picking them up and then exiting the room with them. Alex stood and with a heavy sigh and sense of peace she looked around her childhood bedroom, until her eyes fell on the full length mirror in the corner. She moved towards it and stopped to stand before it, looking at her reflection.

"Hey little bit." A voice called from the door and Alex turned to greet her big sister with a smile.

"Hey Tawnie," Tanya's smile broadened at hearing Alex's nickname for her, which he had been using since the spell was cast.

"You all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah in fact Nick's loading the car as we speak, and before you ask 'yes' I'm fine. I'm just a bit nostalgic at the moment."

"And how about us, are we ok?" Tanya asked the question she had been dreading to ask yet dying to know the answer to. It had been 6 days since the spell had been cast by Jazelle and ever since then Tanya and Alex's relationship seemed to be stronger, and they seemed closer. 3 days after the spell Tanya and Michael were married with Alex proudly standing in as her maid of honor. Alex had even signed over Grandma Rose's House, which was left to her in the will, to Tanya and Michael after she learned that the newlyweds planned to settle in the area.

"Yes of course we're ok in fact we're better than on, we're sisters." Alex proclaimed. "To be honest with you I can't even remember why we've been so distant all these years, but I do know that I don't want to be distant anymore. I want daily phone calls and weekly alternating visits to each other."

"Whoa, daily calls and weekly visits? Alex I am a newlywed you know." Tanya said as she chuckled.

"Fine, weekly calls and at a minimum, semi-annual, week long visits."

"Deal, oh before I forget I make you and Nick some sandwiches and snacks for your trip. I better go make sure he packs those too."

"Great thanks and tell Nick I'll be right down." Tanya gave a nod and then left the room. Alex focused back onto her reflection in the mirror, and she was a bit stunned when she saw her younger self staring back at her, but a huge smile spread across her face. "Hey are you ready to go out and see the world?" Her younger self giggled and nodded her head. "Let's go." Alex then turned and left the room, headed down the stairs, and exited the house. She paused on the porch and took a deep cleansing breath. She felt as if for the first time in her entire life she was who she was meant to be, and exactly where she was suppose to be.

**FIN**


End file.
